


Not Even For a Knife?

by cause2effect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, FLUFF!!, M/M, OT3, even tho i wrote it for a friend, i found this in my fics and i never posted it, its literally just them being cuddly, movies - Freeform, so here you go ethan!, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cause2effect/pseuds/cause2effect
Summary: Keith is cold and just wants to spend time with his boyfriends. Who just so happen to have something very special planned.~~I wrote this like the end of October/beginning of November and I guess just never finished/posted it so here you go <3





	Not Even For a Knife?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethan_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_r/gifts).



Keith shivered violently, the cold of the castle ship seeping through his jacket. He supposed it didn’t help that it cut off at his rib cage. Which Lace took joy in pointing out given any opportunity.

The hall he was walking down was empty, one of the few that didn’t lead to somewhere the other paladins went often. He had already finished his allowed training for the day and it wasn’t even lunch yet. He thought about visiting Hunk in the kitchen and getting something to eat. Or he could go find Lance and tease him into a race with their lions. 

Lost in thought, Keith had managed to walk through enough hallways to be able to hear the noises coming from the kitchen. 

Laughter filled the air. Keith recognized the sound as Lance and warmth replaced the cold in his chest at the sound of his ever lively boyfriend. Another laugh, this time very clearly Hunk. A small smile made its way to Keith’s lips just hearing his other boyfriend. 

He didn’t even have to make a decision anymore. He wanted to see them. 

As soon as he turned the corner to the hall the kitchen door was in, Lance and Hunk walked out of the kitchen. They hadn’t noticed Keith yet and were still having their own conversation. 

“Come on, Hunk!” Lace was still giggling at whatever had been said before, smile wide across his face. “I wanna show Keith the thing!”

Hunk laughed at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm before taking the smaller paladin’s hand. “Ok, ok. He should’ve used up his training time so we’ll go look around the-“ The two boys saw Keith standing there then. 

Keith hadn’t thought it was possible, but Lance broke into an even bigger smile at seeing him. 

The cold from earlier had completely disappeared. 

Without dropping Hunk’s hand, Lance ran to meet Keith were he was in the middle of the hallway. Hunk and Lance each wrapped an arm around the red paladin, who returned the hug with just as much love and excitement. 

“Show me what?” Keith asked, his voice talking on a teasing lit as the trio separated enough to look at each other. 

Lance’s eyes sparked with excitement and he practically bounced. 

“It’s in the lounge,” Lance grabbed one of Keith’s had with his free one, “Me and Hunk wanted to surprise you.”

Not waiting for a reply, Lance began pulling his boys in the direction of the lounge. 

Keith couldn’t help the small smile that made its home on his lips. Or the warm feeling that exploded in his chest as Lance squeezed his hand in excitement. Or the small flush that made its way into his cheeks as Hunk smiled at him. 

Keith loved his boyfriends. So much. 

He didn’t say it as often as he should. In fact, he’s not sure he’s actually told them at all. It was always Lance telling him he loved him with words, or Hunk showing him with his caring attitude and loving smiles. 

He had to tell them. He would tell them. 

As he made up his mind, Lance stopped in front of the lounge door and turned towards Keith. 

“I know that we can’t really go on dates out here in space, but Hunk and I really wanted to show you just how much you matter to us,” Lance opened the doors of the lounge, “We just haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together just us three so I talked to the others and they said we could have the lounge today so me and Hunk set up a bunch of stuff and we tried really hard to make it special,” He grabbed both Keith’s hands in his own and pulled him into the room, “So I really hope you like it but if you don’t that’s ok too we can do something else if you’d rather I just -“ 

Keith cut off Lance’s nervous rambling with a squeeze of his hands. 

By the couches in the center of the room was a large pile of different colored blanket. Near that was a table that looked like it had been moved in for somewhere else, covered in different space snacks. Lance had somehow gotten Pidge to give him their laptop and had it set up on the floor where it was surrounded by a nest of pillows. The automatic lights had been disabled, but this was one of the few lounges that had a window and the stars lit up the room more than enough. The whole scene just screamed Lance and Keith loved it. 

Keith moved one of his hands from Lance’s and grabbed Hunk’s, who was standing next to Lance waiting for a reaction. Keith smiled brightly at the larger boy. 

“Lance came up with the most of the ideas, but I did most of the preparation. We really hope you like it, Keith,” Hunk wove his fingers between Keith’s and squeezed. 

Warmth continued to spread through Keith’s entire body. “I love it, so much,” Keith hugged his boyfriends to show just how much he meant it.

“Good, because we have loads of movies to watch and food to eat and forts to make,” Hunk smiled wide and picked up Keith from the hug. 

The korean boy squealed lightly and wrapped his arms around his yellow paladin’s neck. He couldn’t help but to nuzzle his nose into Hunk’s neck, smelling all the strange spices from the kitchen on him as well as a little bit of Lance. 

He sighed in pleasure as the trio walked over to the pile of pillows and laptop, Lance grabbing the blankets. Immediately he set to making a nest out of them to lay in. As soon at that was done, Hunk settled down with Keith still in his arms. Lance came over and sat down against Hunk’s side. Keith was shifted and suddenly he was being cuddled by both boys with a blanket wrapped around all three of them. 

It was so warm, and Keith was so content. He wanted to stay in that moment with the boys he loved for as long as possible. Forget his anxiety with Lotor, his worry about Shiro, finding his place in a team, accepting his heritage. He wanted to live here and now, the two people he loves most in the universe on either side of him. In this perfect moment. 

Hunk shifted underneath him, drawing Keith’s attention back to what was happening. 

Hunk started up the first movie while Lance had gotten a plate off the table and set it in front of them. The movie playing was one of Lance’s favorites, Heathers, and the food looked almost like light pink pizza rolls. 

Keith took one of Lance’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. Lance looked away from the movie for a moment to smile at him, squeezing his hand around Keith’s. Hunk moved his arm that Keith was leaning on to wrap around the red paladin’s waist. 

There was no more conversation between the three for quite a while. They all just appreciated being together and spending time like this. Keith could feel the effects of the warmth surrounding him and he began to nod off. 

The movie was only halfway over and the food partially eaten when Keith spoke up, voice quiet from being half asleep. 

“Thank you,” Keith whispered, grabbing his boyfriends’ attention from the movie, “For all of this. It’s really nice being with you guys like this.”

The darker boys looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Lance removed his hand from where it was still in Keith’s and began to work his fingers through the mullet. Hunk began to stroke Keith’s hip with his thumb, his hand having remained in the same place as well. 

Keith hummed in content and snuggled in closer to them. His boys. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. Not even a new knife.


End file.
